To Hold On
by Miya-chan
Summary: Somethings are worth holding on to. Some aren't. R/T-ish.
1. Perfect Day

**Title: **To Hold On  
**Author: **Miya-chan  
**Rating: **PG-13  
**Disclaimer: **Characters of Gilmore Girls aren't mine. The music isn't mine.   
**Spoilers: **Up to the Season 1 Finale  
**Authors Note: **I'm actually going to finish this one. But then I've only written like one other fic, and this chapter is on the short side, like me. But they'll get longer. Priya will make sure. 

**Chapter One: Perfect Day**

_On this perfect day, Nothing's standing in my way/ On this perfect day, When nothing can go wrong/ It's the perfect day, Tomorrow's gonna come too soon/ I could stay, forever as I am_

***

Perfect. It's the only way to describe today. It's sunny and warm, not too hot. When you wake up, you know that it's going to be perfect, life can't get any better. It won't, not when you live in the DuGrey house. I sigh and get out of bed; today is not going to waste. I take the back hallway to the kitchen. Don't want to risk my perfect day by running into Catherine and Philip. They hate it when I call them that. They screech, "What did you just call me?" I roll my eyes and walk away. They never do anything about it. 

I peek inside the kitchen Catherine and Philip are rarely seen inside the kitchen, but they occasionally make a guest appearance, then hell breaks loose. No sign of Catherine, but there is an unidentified male reading the newspaper at the table. He coughs, nope not Phillip. Tristan. "Good morning Tris!" I greet walking into the kitchen.

"Morning Lexi,"

"I don't know why you bother reading the newspaper during vacation." I said grabbing a donut. "Don't you think it's kind of pointless? You're not supposed to care what happens when you're on vacation. The whole point of a vacation is to take a break."

"Yes, vacation is taking a break. I am taking a break and reading the newspaper."

I rolled my eyes, "You know what? You're crazy. You can just turn on the TV and get the news or the radio! AM sucks but if you want news-"

"Shut up. I'm not lazy like _you_."

I grinned, I found a way to get out of the house, "I feel like going to the beach. Hey, feel like driving me there?"

"No. I want to stay here. Give me a donut will you?"

I gave Tristan a donut. "Like you really want to hang around here. Come on your just being lazy because you don't want to drive me around. And you just said that you weren't lazy, so now you have to take me! Ha!" I grinned doing a little happy dance.

Tristan groaned. "I walked straight into that one didn't I? Fine, just be ready in thirty minutes or I'm leaving without you."

*

I groaned. The beach was already packed with people. "Be ready in thirty minutes," I mimicked. "You took longer than I did. I was ready with 2 minutes to spare. But no! You just had to take forty-five minutes. Way to go Tristan." I took off my flip-flops and looked for somewhere to sit.

"Hey, you know what? Maybe we should just go home," Tristan chuckled.

"Oh no. We're here, there's no way I am going back. Besides I've found the perfect spot." I grinned spreading out the blanket I had with me. "You didn't need that extra fifteen minutes. I bet you took that time doing nothing. You just did that so when we got to the beach it would be crowded. You think I'd whine and complain and want to go home. But I don't."

Tristan laughed, "Okay, so I tried. I didn't think you'd whine but it is fun to watch you be annoyed." Tristan took off his shirt, " I'm going to go into the water. Are you coming?"

I shook my head, 

_"N_o, I want to tan. You go on ahead. Meet some girl and go make out with her."

"Very cute," Tristan made a face.

"Hey, have you been working out? You look _hot._ Maybe you'll be two girls and you guys will have a threesome. Or! Or you can be like Kelso and have a sex circle," I teased. 

"Never tell me I look hot again. It's weird coming from you," Tristan said before heading out to the ocean. 

"But you know it's true!" I shouted after him. 

*

I rolled over onto my back. Perfect weather. It hadn't gotten too hot yet. I closed my eyes and drunk in the warmth. This reminds me of a couple years back, Tristan and I spent the weekend with-

A shadow covered the sunlight. "Lexi? Is that you?" My eyes opened. I squinted I couldn't see. I put up a hand to shade my eyes. I saw a familiar brunette looking at me with dark blue eyes. It was Rory Gilmore!

I sat straight up. "Rory? Oh my god! Hi!"

"Wow! I haven't seen you for such a long time! How are you?" Rory grinned. 

"I'm doing good. It's so good to see you!" I said giving Rory a hug. "How are you?"

"I'm good... so...um... so, how's- Tristan hi."

Great. This is going to be a hell of a show.


	2. The World Falls

A.N.: Thanks to Priya. :D  
  
  
  
Chapter Two: The World Falls  
  
There was a bright light/ But it was an off white /All the world came/Crashing down  
  
There I was standing in between Tristan and Rory. The last time I ever saw them within twenty feet of another was four years ago. I remember that night perfectly.  
  
*** Tristan wasn't home the house. He, Rory and Jess had gone to at party and Louise Grant's house. Catherine was yelling at me because I was the worst daughter in the world. I still am. She was threatening to take away my credit cards. She hadn't even given me a single credit card yet. She told me that I was too young to have a credit card when I knew that she had given my older sister Kat one when she was twelve. So I went upstairs waiting until Tristan came home. So I sat there for hours reading.  
  
It was around one thirty when I heard Tristan's car. I crawled out of bed and looked out the window. Jess jumped out of the car and went straight to Rory's jeep before Tristan's car actually stopped. Tristan and Rory always saw me watching them from my window but I still watched them anyway. Tristan called it spying, but he never was mad. Tristan walked around and opened the door for Rory. As soon as she got out of the car, Tristan shut the door and headed inside. At that moment I knew something was up. Tristan never went inside without holding hands and kissing Rory, at least on my watch. Maybe they got in a fight?  
  
"Tristan, wait. Please don't do this," Rory said walking towards Tristan.  
  
Tristan didn't say anything for a minute, " Rory, it's over."  
  
"Tristan, please. This is all a big mistake. What happened-"  
  
"What happened is you made a mistake. This," Tristan gestured between them, "is all a big mistake. We're just mistake. This wasn't supposed to happen. I was stupid and I let us happen. It's like our first kiss isn't it? You know it's kind of ir-"  
  
"No! We're not a mistake! I love you," Rory reached out and touched Tristan's arm. "Tris, please just give me-"  
  
Tristan removed Rory's arm, "It's over. I'm sorry."  
  
Rory watched him go inside. Then her eyes flew up in my direction. I had been caught. After a few minutes, I realized that she wasn't looking at me. She was looking at Tristan's window. I heard Tristan's door shut. I barely heard Rory say "I'm so sorry, Tristan," but I heard it. Then she slowly walked to her jeep and drove away.  
  
I don't know when I started crying but I noticed when I was in bed and my pillow was wet. The next day Tristan wouldn't come out of his room, but it didn't matter because I was mad at him for breaking up with Rory. A few days later Tristan left for Princeton, and Rory went to Harvard. Sometimes we would go to parties and I'd see Rory there. She'd wave and say hi, but didn't talk to me because Tristan was always near by. *** Tristan cleared his throat, "Hey Rory."  
  
Rory gave a small smile. "Oh! Tristan, Lexi this is my boyfriend, I mean fiancé Wes Bradley. Wes this is Tristan, an old friend from Chilton and his younger sister Lexi."  
  
I didn't notice the guy standing next to Rory until now. He is hot, but not as hot as Tristan. And that says a lot when someone calls their brother hot. I smiled at Wes. "Hi."  
  
"Hello," Wes shook Tristan's hand.  
  
"Congratulations," Tristan looked at Rory, "Congratulations Rory."  
  
"Thanks Tris," Rory smiled.  
  
Congratulations? Oh my god. Rory's engaged. I stood there in a daze. Oh my god. That could be Tristan. Why did he break up with Rory? He's such an idiot. I snapped out of it when a Frisbee flew past my head. Tristan was making circles in the sand with his toe, Rory was twisting her engagement ring around her finger and Wes was watching some little kids try to fly a kite. It was quiet for a while, it wasn't a good silence, an awkward silence. Wes looked at his watch, "Rory, we should get going or we'll be late for Hannah's party. It was really nice meeting you both." "It was nice meeting you, too," Tristan said. I hugged Rory, "Bye Rory." "Bye Lexi," Rory hesitated for a moment but then gave Tristan a hug. "Bye Tristan." "Good luck," Tristan said before they walked away. Tristan let out a deep breath. "Well, that was a surprise. I think I'm going to go back out there," Tristan gestured to the ocean. "Wait for me. I want to come too," I said getting up. I grinned and ran, "Race you!" 


End file.
